Wasted Time
by xMWShade
Summary: She could be happy with him. He could give her the love she deserves, so why is she running away? Why is she wasting time when they could be spending the rest of their forever with each other? Continuation of my "Submitting to my Heart". AU EWE.


**A/N: **So lately I've been re-read things I've written. StmH was always one of my favorites. And lately the additional story I've been planning for years has come back full force. I've contemplated actually just ADDING it onto StmH, but have decided against it. I suppose it COULD be read as a stand-alone, since StmH is really just PWP. I do suggest at least glancing at it to see how the couple got together, at least the first part if 18+ content isn't your thing.

I've changed a few things in this, one of the reasons why I'm posting this separately. The biggest being that I've changed to writing in first person.

**Hermione's POV**

I woke up to fingers gently running across my abdomen and soft, feather like kisses along the back of my neck and shoulders. I yawned rolling onto my back to look up at the boy - no he was now a man, that had his arms securely wrapped around my body.

"Hi," I yawned again smiling up at him. Waking up in someone's arms was something that I hadn't experienced in almost 3 years, not to say I didn't mind it. I liked it in his arms.

Seamus raised his hand and brushed the hair away from my face before leaning in a placing a lingering kiss on my lips. "Mm.. Morning beautiful," he smiled.

"Can I have another of those please?" I reached up cupping his face, my fingers running along the shell of his ear and my thumb brushing his cheek. He smiled at me before leaning down and capturing my lips. He maneuvered so he was hovering over me and deepened the kiss. I felt what could only be described as his "morning wood" against my stomach as he settled some of his weight on me. His right arm was resting above our heads as he played with my fingers, his left hand exploring my body. I moaned as his hand settled cupping my sex, his fingers sliding between my already wet folds. I couldn't help but arch into him as I felt 2 of his fingers press against my entrance before pushing them all the way into my core.

"Fuck baby, are you always this wet?" he moaned into my lips. I pushed myself further onto his hand, loving the feeling of his fingers moving within me.

I whimpered when he removed his fingers. "Only for you Sea. Only you can make me this wet. Gah, I need you in me baby, please," I was pretty much begging him, but I wanted him. "Baby please." He smirked as I watched him reach down between us and pump himself a few times before pressing against my entrance. I dug my nails into his back when he finally thrust into me.

His thrusts were far more slow and sensual than last night, I wasn't about to complain about it though. The way he filled me completely was perfect, the sound of my name on his lips as our bodies met could quite possible bring me over the edge itself. I was filled with a whole other sense of pleasure when he hoisted my leg onto his shoulder.

"You close to cumming baby girl?" he moaned out, his thumb pressing against my clit again, "Cum for me Hermione."

I wanted to focus on anything other then his thumb running frustrating slow circles or the delicious sensations he caused as he slid in and out of my body. My leg slipped from his shoulder when he leaned down to suck on the skin between my neck and shoulder. The whole of their neighborhood probably heard me as I screamed his name as my orgasm swept over me when his teeth sank into my neck. I didn't even know it was possible to cum that hard but it felt amazing. He followed it up with his own not so quiet "fuck" after a few more thrusts.

I wasn't going to voice it to him, but this dirty mouth he's seemed to have picked up since leaving Hogwarts was a turn on. Something in me loved the sound of the curse words rolling naturally off his tongue. Gods that tongue! He was definitely full of surprises, I wanted to find more of them. I could quite possible get used to this, being with Seamus. He pulled away and laid next to me, his fingers running along the skin of my hip as his lips ghosted over my collar bone. Now more than ever, I could see myself in a relationship with Seamus. Of course that was only if he wanted more than just sex from me. Actually hell, even if that was all he wanted I'd probably give it to him if it was always going to be that great.

"Come on beautiful, let's go shower." He stood then holding out his hand for me to take. He immediately pulled me flush against his body, his lips capturing mine. I wouldn't lie, I really enjoyed his kisses. "You are so fucking gorgeous Hermione, I'm not letting you go."

Time for an internal happy dance. Was that his way of saying he wanted to be with me? I'd take it as it was for the time being, "I'm not going anywhere babe."

I had to admit that I was a tad disappointed that not really happened in the shower. He had at least some part of himself touching me the whole time. Whether it was his hands running along my body when we took turns washing each other, or his lips running along my shoulders while we let the water flow down our bodies. He had the audacity to laugh when my hair took nearly 10 minutes to wash. I could have probably done it quicker, but it was now a rat's nest from our bedroom activities.

"I guess no more sex for you," I stated as straight-faced as I could as he was still chuckling as we dressed. Seamus must have gone and gathered our clothes sometime in the night as mine were now folded and sitting on his dresser.

I bit back my own chuckle as he froze at my threat, a clean navy blue shirt dangling from his hand. I took the opportunity to steal it from him and pull it over my own head. "Gee thanks babe," I smiled at him pecking his lips and walking towards his door.

"You wouldn't," he deadpanned grabbing my arm and pulling me against him so he could wrap his arms around my middle from behind. He placed a kiss on my temple before lower his mouth to my ear. His voice in my ear caused a shiver down my spine as he spoke, "You wouldn't fucking do that babe, because if I'm not getting any than that means neither are you." I bit back the moan as his teeth grazed my ear lobe. Well damn he really did know how to make a girl swoon.

"I guess I didn't even think about it THAT way," I laughed turning in his arms to place a kiss against his mouth. He laughed as I pulled out of his arms. I definitely wouldn't complain about the site before me. He was standing there still bare-chested (I did steal his shirt after all), he had shoved his hands into the front pockets of a pair of dark-washed muggle jeans that hung dangerously low on his hips. His chest was well defined, he obviously worked out some way. His hips met in that sexy V that disappeared into his boxers that just peeked out of this jeans. His still wet hair clung rather sexily to his forehead.

"You know you look fucking sexy in my clothes," he grinned walking to his dresser to grab another shirt. I frowned as my eye candy was covered up. "So you hungry babe?" he asked coming back up to me and wrapping both arms around my waist. I nodded into his chest taking in his scent. He smelled good, no ifs, and or buts about it, he smelled sexy. I felt him kiss the top of my head before walking towards the door.

I kept my arms secure around his waist as we walked down the hall. His arm was slung over my shoulder and he kept kissing my forehead. I liked this.

"About time fucker," a voice called before we had even entered the kitchen. I couldn't take another step, I froze on the spot. Had people been in the apartment while we were having sex? I wasn't ashamed of being vocal in our activities, Seamus seemed to like that he could make me scream like that, but I didn't want his roommates to know what we did. Wait a second, he mentioned Dean last night. Dean as in Dean Thomas, his best friend since first year, 10 years of friendship - of course they lived together.

Seamus brought me back to reality by yelling "fuck off," at the same time I heard Dean saying, "shut up Ayden."

"How long have they been here?" I hissed lowly at him. He just shrugged and pulled me the rest of the way into the kitchen by my hand. Something was telling me that he knew otherwise and didn't want to embarrass me with the truth. The two people in the kitchen had most definitely heard what we'd been doing in Seamus's bed.

"Hey Hermione. You look good," Dean spoke up from where he sat at the table.

"Uh…" Damn it Seamus! "Hey Dean. Thanks, how are you?" I asked him cordially before burying my head into Seamus's chest as he leaned against the counter.

"Good thanks."

"Fucker over there is Ayden," Seamus spoke, his hand finally leaving my waist. "Ayden this here is the smartest witch to ever graduate Hogwarts," his voice was full of pride mixed with some boasting that now I was on his arm.

I mumbled an 'oh please," into his chest as Dean said "yeah, while you just blew shit up." I felt Seamus laugh more than heard it.

I wasn't aware of him actually doing anything behind me until I felt him tapping my arm with the side of his hand. "Here you go babe." He was holding a half of a bagel spread with jam.

"Thank Sea," I smiled gratefully taking it from him.

He leaned down and kissed me. "Mhm…" he murmured against my mouth. I smiled into our kiss, he already tasted of jam, before pulling away from him and leaning my back against his front. I nibbled on my breakfast as he seemed to be eating his own. I finally got the chance to look around the kitchen. It was obvious to me that the space was shared by three males. It wasn't a complete disaster, there just wasn't much in the way of a female influence. There were dishes in the sink, the island was covered with post - both muggle and magical. My eyes landed on the two across the kitchen from us.

The one that I now knew as Ayden had black shiny hair that was spiked up in a faux-hawk. He was wearing loose fitting black cargo shorts along with a tight fitting dark gray band shirt of some kind. He had his feet resting on a second chair. Curiously enough, he seemed to be messing with a mobile phone.

"Ayden's a muggle," Seamus spoke up while I was half-way through my assessment of him.

"Gee, thanks for the compliment fucker," Ayden spoke not looking up from what he was doing.

"If he's muggle how does he…" I trailed off when Ayden spoke again.

"Your boy was engaged to my sister at one point. She freaked the fuck out but I thought it was fucking awesome," he stated nonchalantly with a shrug. So Ayden's sister was the one who broke Sea's heart, and they were still friends. The fact that Ayden referred to Seamus as '_your boy' _wasn't lost on me, apparently it wasn't on Sea either as his arm tightened again on me. Though that could be simply the mention of his ex.

"So you two have known each other for a long time then?" I asked looking up at Seamus.

He laughed out an "unfortunately," as Ayden flipped him off. These boys seemed to have a way more playful relationship then Harry and Ron did. I could handle that. If there's one thing the war had taught me was that not everything has to be so serious. That even if I was almost 22 years old that it was more than alright to act foolish and young. Dean's laughing brought my attention to him.

He really hadn't changed that much since I'd last saw him. He was wearing simple muggle jeans and a faded blue tee. He was writing in a muggle notebook with a pen, and using a highlighter in a textbook. You could say that I was intrigued.

"You still working on that fucking paper?" Seamus asked taking a sip of something. He handed me the cup and I took a sip. Coffee. I looked back to Dean as he shook his head in response. "Dean's doing muggle university," he further explained to me. Well I never would have guessed that.

"What are you majoring in?"

He finally looked up from his work. "I'm doing Literature. I have an exam next week that I'm studying for," he gestured to the mess on what I could only assume was their kitchen table. "So you still talk to people from school?" he asked looking back to his book.

I laughed at that. He knew I did, everyone knew I was still friend with the "famous" Harry Potter, and I'm sure he also knew about my break-up with Ron - seeing as Seamus had. "A few," I finally answered. "Harry and Ginny, obviously," I watched his reaction at the mention of his ex - not much of an indifference there. "Sometimes I spend time with Neville and Luna. I've uh… run into Oliver Wood a few times. He'll send me an owl occasionally." I felt Seamus flinch at that. It was better to let him know now then before things really got serious between us and he found out the hard way I suppose. But I understood his reaction, a single, good looking and famous Quidditch player writing to your girlfriend?

Wait… was I his girlfriend? He did say he wasn't letting me go right?

"Don't be jealous," I joking chastised turning sideways in his arms to rub his chest.

"I'm not," he tried to reassure me. His lips met mine the same time that Ayden snorted a laugh.

"Yeah, sure you're not Sea. The hottest fucking dude in Quidditch writes to your new girlfriend "occasionally". Yeah, you're not jealous one bit," Ayden laughed, using air quotes and all.

"So now I repeat my earlier statement, fuck off." Seamus squeezed my waist once in a hug, his face burying in my hair. I felt him press a kiss on the top of my head before he rested his chin there.

"OK, so I don't mean to pry or anything Hermione," Dean spoke up after a few minutes of silence. '_Ah, here we go.' _"Just wondering what happened with Ron."

I couldn't help the aspirated sigh or the disgruntled growl from my throat at the mention of Ron. I grinned when I felt Sea's dick twitch against my ass, I turned my head to look at him. He smirked at me, he wasn't ashamed what whatever I had done turned him on.

"Well," I drew the word out turning to look back at Dean. "So I thought things were good, apparently I was wrong. I came home one day from a lunch with Gin and Luna to find him almost naked making out with Lavender, who WAS naked. In the middle of the kitchen no less. I haven't spoken to him since. Harry does, they were friends before I was even in the picture however."

"What did or rather does he even see in her? I swear she had to have thrown herself at every one of us in Gryffindor. Hell, she probably did every male in our entire year," Dean laughed. I couldn't really disagree with him on that account. I had seen her following around every one of the boys in Gryffindor at one point or another. Ron was just the only one who even seemed to give her the time of day.

"Doesn't matter now. 'Cuz I got the girl, and she's sexy as fuck. It's his lose." Seamus's voice full of so much certainty was a turn on, I pressed my thighs together for some much needed friction. He turned me around in his arms, grabbed at my waist roughly and crashed his mouth against mine. I must have lost myself in the kiss because before I even realized it I was pressed against a door and he was undoing my belt.


End file.
